A retail store uses gondola display units to organize and present merchandise to customers for purchase. A gondola display unit includes at least a base deck, a pair of uprights and a back wall that vertically extends upward from the base deck and is located between the pair of uprights. The gondola display unit further includes display shelves, peg hooks, horizontal slats and etc. that are supported by the pair of uprights and the back panel and are for presenting merchandise.
Often retailers desire to highlight certain products that are located on a gondola display unit. For example, a retailer may want to bring certain products to the attention of the customer because they were advertised in a certain media format, such as a catalog, a mailer or a commercial. In another example, a retailer may want to highlight certain products that have certain characteristics not possessed by similarly displayed products, such as products that are on sale, new product offerings or products that have associated promotional incentives.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.